


Drunken Confession

by blktauna



Category: The Sweeney (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blktauna/pseuds/blktauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George isn't as dim as he seems. .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Confession

It was late and the bar was dark. George Carter slumped further down in his chair. He took a long drag from his cigarette and fixed a bleary eye on his drinking partner and Detective Inspector, Jack Regan. He tried to get a grip on his glass but he missed, sending cigarette ash and beer to the already dirty tabletop. Carter smiled as Regan had just as much trouble finding his own glass. He laughed as Regan knocked it over on his second attempt to grab it.

"Bollocks," growled Regan.

"'Ere you want another?"

Their hands grazed when they both attempted to right the glass. Carter noticed that Regan's color was very high.

"Piss off."

Carter shifted his chair closer to Regan and leaned over, until he could focus. Regan's cobalt gaze made him pause. Carter blinked, then remembered what he was going to say.

"Oh right... 'Ere I am trying to be nice and you tell me to piss off!"

Instead of poking Regan in the chest as he had planned, Carter ended up collapsed on top of him. They both dissolved into drunken chuckles. It took them some time to untangle Regan's hands from around Carter's waist.

"You know, guv, if I didn't know better, I'd say you fancied me!" Carter whispered in Regan's ear.

Regan stopped laughing. He looked right into his Sergeant's eyes and sighed.

"Why d'you think that, George?"

"Cause I'm 'ere drinkin all night with you instead of some bird."

"Doesn't that mean you fancy me, then?"

Carter's pale brows furrowed. He hadn't considered that idea before. It wasn't a particularly good idea, but it wasn't a bad one either. It explained a few things lurking about in his head, but he was getting off track. He thought for a second, then remembered what he had meant to say.

"Nah guv. I meant you'd rather me here than some bird." He took another drag of his cigarette and tried to get the barman's attention. Regan ground out his own cigarette and pulled Carter's from his mouth.

"Oi!"

Regan filled his lungs and grinned evilly at his Sergeant. No one else would dare do that. Regan did it all the time, and Carter let him.

"Is that what you think, George?"

Carter didn't know what to make of Regan's sharp stare. It made him feel rather odd. Maybe it was true.

"Yeah, yeah... That's what I think."

The barman chose that moment to announce closing time. Both men groaned.

"John! Get us a cab, will ya?" Regan's whisky voice carried over the noise of the crowd.

\--00*00--  
The cab left them in front of Regan's flat. Carter found himself with an armful of unsteady DI fishing about for his keys. They staggered up the front steps and balanced themselves carefully against the door jamb. Regan's weight was pressed comfortably against Carter and they stood breathing on one another for several moments before Carter's thoughts sorted themselves out.

"'Ere, Where you put the key then?"

"Some detective you are, George."

Carter sighed and resumed the search. Regan was only moderately cooperative. Carter found the key and propped Regan stiffly against his apartment door while he tried to fit the key in the lock.

"I hate coming here guv. Nowhere for me to kip. 'N I'm too tired to go back out."

Regan mumbled something that could have been 'my bed's big enough', but Carter wasn't sure. They stumbled into the flat, closely wound around one another. Carter kicked the door shut and started them both staggering towards the bedroom. Carter propped Regan against the bedroom doorjamb and started to undo his tie.

"Can't sleep alone anymore."

"You're too tense, guv, that's you're problem."

Carter poked an unsteady finger at Regan's nose. He found his wrist taken in a gentle hand.

"You volunteering to do something about it, George?"

Carter swallowed hard and took a deep drag from his cigarette hoping it would calm him. It didn't. He tossed Regan's tie towards the bed.

"Guv, why'd you steal me back from division?"

"I told you, I needed you. I still need you. I just didn't say how much."

Regan's fingers lightly stroked the inside of Carter's wrist.

"Or why..."

Regan sighed and looked away. Carter knew why. He'd known why for awhile, but he'd never thought Regan would do anything about it.

"I'm sorry George. I never meant for you to know."

"'S alright, guv."

"It's just... "

"I'm the only one who puts up with you, eh?"

A warm smile lit Regan's tired features. His eyes sparkled with affection.

"Yeah... Something like that."

Carter took another nervous drag of his cigarette, then let the smoke slowly out of his nose. He leaned for the ashtray and carefully put the stub out.

"I don't mind, guv."

Regan's eyes grew large. He did little to hide his shock. Carter took advantage of Regan's confusion to carefully manoeuver him towards the bed. They fell in a heap onto the still mussed sheets.

"Join me George?"

Regan's lips were close to his ear, his hands lightly stroking his back. Carter shivered slightly. He was somewhat shocked that he was beginning to enjoy it very much.

"I can't..."

"George..." Regan cajoled.

Carter had never been able to refuse him much in the past and his resolve was getting shaky now. Something about Regan's voice could convince him into doing anything. It had gotten him into trouble before and was well on the way to getting him into a very different kind of trouble now.

"I can't guv. I'm married."

"So you are... so you are."

Carter pried himself away from Regan and slid from the bed.

"You're not angry then, guv?"

"I'm not angry George."

George sighed in relief. It was short lived when he noticed the sly look on Regan's face.

"You didn't say 'no', did you."

Regan's eyes closed and he fell asleep. Carter ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"No guv, I didn't."

\-------------------   
End July 2003


End file.
